million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
FLY TO EVERYWHERE
FLY TO EVERYWHERE is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 11 single. The song is performed by Makoto Kikuchi and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Youhei Matsui, composed by Nobutaka Ishii and arranged by Mitsuru Wakabayashi. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater ~ 1 Hour Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #Omoi wa Carnaval (想いはCarnaval) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Elena Shimabara～" #Get My Shinin' #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Ayumu Maihama～" #FLY TO EVERYWHERE #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Makoto Kikuchi～" #DETECTIVE HIGH! ～Koi Tantei Monogatari～ (DETECTIVE HIGH! ～恋探偵物語～) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Mami Futami～" #Fu-Wa-Du-Wa #Bonus Drama "765 Live Theater After Closing" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= "Tobitatte iku no, ano takai sora made" Kono omoi no shinpakusuu ga takamatteku Habatakitain janai, soko e ikitai dake datte… Shitta kokoro wa jiyuu, We can arrive to Everywhere! Shinjiru yori mo taisetsu na koto Mou… mitsuketan da I Find! I Find! I Find! Sora o watatte iku, ano tori no you ni ne… Utagawanain da "Can Fly" itsudatte Kanaetai koto tte mabushi sugiru ne Demo hontou no sugata o miushinawanai yo Tobitai tte koto wa negai nanka janai Mou ichido dake shinkokyuu shitara me o hiraite Tsubasa no imi wa ne, tadoritsuku tame da yo Doko e datte… We can arrive to where we want to go…Everywhere! Ari no mama ni, ima Shinjitai no wa kowagatteru kara Sou… jibun jishin to I Fight! I Fight! I Fight! Kumo o tsukamu you na nozomi da nante itte Akirametan ja "Can't Fly" dare datte Saisho kara mayoi no nai koto nara Dekiru hazu da yo, shoudou wa ukeirete ii no! Tobitatte ikeru, ano takai sora made Kono omoi no shinpakusuu ga takamattara Habataiteru koto, wasurete shimau sono shunkan ni Kitto kokoro wa jiyuu, We can arrive to Everywhere! Tobitatsu tte koto o jibun de kimeta no nara Mou ichido dake shinkokyuu shite hane o hiraite Sora o watatte iku, ano tori no you ni ne… kitto… zutto We can arrive to where we want to go…Everywhere! Kanaeru no wa, ima |-| Kanji= 「飛び立っていくの、あの高い空まで」 この想い心拍数が高まってく 羽ばたきたいんじゃない、そこへ行きたいだけだって… 知った心は自由、We can arrive to Everywhere! 信じるよりも大切なこと もう…見つけたんだ I Find! I Find! I Find! 空を渡っていく、あの鳥の様にね… 疑わないんだ「Can Fly」いつだって 叶えたいことって眩しすぎるね でも本当の姿を見失わないよ 飛びたいってことは願いなんかじゃない もう一度だけ深呼吸したら目を開いて 翼の意味はね、辿り着くためだよ 何処へだって… We can arrive to where we want to go…Everywhere! ありのままに、今 信じたいのは恐がってるから そう…自分自身と I Fight! I Fight! I Fight! 雲を掴むような望みだなんて言って 諦めたんじゃ「Can't Fly」誰だって 最初から迷いの無いことなら 出来るはずだよ、衝動は受け入れていいの! 飛び立っていける、あの高い空まで この想いの心拍数が高まったら 羽ばたいてること、忘れてしまうその瞬間に きっと心は自由、We can arrive to Everywhere! 飛び立つってことを自分で決めたのなら もう一度だけ深呼吸して羽を開いて 空を渡っていく、あの鳥の様にね…きっと…ずっと We can arrive to where we want to go…Everywhere! 叶えるのは、今 |-| English= "I'm going to fly away, up into that high sky" That thought makes my heart race faster It's not that I wanted to fly, I just wanted to get there... My awakened heart is free, we can arrive everywhere! Something more important than believing I've already found it... I find! I find! I find! Crossing the sky, like that bird... I don't have any doubts, I always think "I can fly" All the wishes I want to grant are dazzling But I won't lose sight of my true self Wanting to fly isn't just a wish Taking one last deep breath and opening my eyes The meaning of wings is to help you struggle along No matter where... We can arrive anywhere we want to go…Everywhere! As we are, now Because wanting to believe is scary That's right... With self-confidence, I fight! I fight! I fight! Don't say your wishes are like trying to hold a cloud Giving up is saying "I can't fly", no matter who If you're unhesitant from the beginning You'll be able to do it, if you give into your instincts! I'm going to fly, up into that high sky That thought makes my heart race faster I want to fly, even in those rough moments My heart is surely free, we can arrive everywhere! I decided by myself that I'm going to fly Taking one last deep breath and spreading my wings Crossing the sky, like that bird... I'm sure... Always... We can arrive anywhere we want to go…Everywhere! It'll come true now Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 11 (sung by: Makoto Kikuchi) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Makoto Kikuchi)